Lyin Eyes
by LionLadyBee
Summary: "I overheard you were havin' problems with your old man, and I consider myself a gentleman. I figured I could help you with your troubles."


A/N: I am not Jk Rowling and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.  
**I want to thank NotSoSirius92 and CNova for being here with me on this journey as the best Alpha a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece everything it is now.**  
-This piece was written for the Facebook Group The Fairest of The Rare's Sing Me A Rare Vol. 3 comp hosted in 2019. The prompt I chose was Lyin Eyes, The Eagles.

* * *

Draco did not know why he was so upset with how this all turned out so all he could say to her as a response was, "You can't hide your lyin' eyes, And your smile is a thin disguise, I thought by now you'd realise. There ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes."

With that she walked out the door

* * *

Katie Bell grew up in Atlanta, Georgia, one of the most well-known cities in the south. From an early age, her parents had her attend beauty pageants, and as she got older debutante balls. Her parents were not super-rich, but they were not poor, either. At the age of 19, attending college at Georgia State was one of the things she had always looked forward too. She was in the middle of her spring semester when she met an older gentleman out at a bar, and they seemed to hit it off. After a few dates, she moved in with Antonin. He always said it was her smile that did him in.

She always said it was the way he took care of her.

Antonin was a Petroleum Engineer which took up a lot of his time, and often had him travelling for business meetings. He left the household to Katie, who never wasted an opportunity to have a party at his lakeside mansion. He was very relaxed about it, since every time he came home, Katie rewarded him with a sinful smile and gyrating hips that made him scream with pleasure as her young body contorted around him.

A year into their relationship, Katie was focused solely on her studies because he let her quit the job she was holding. He finally confessed to her that he was in love with her.

Katie ignored the sinking feeling that began to grow in her stomach and smiled placatingly at him, telling him, "I love the way you love me," and then distracted him by placing her head between his thighs.

He never noticed that she didn't say it back. Ever.

When Antonin was promoted to Executive at Ceylon a year later, this new position required him to spend six months in Syria brokering deals and overseeing an entire force of over 100 people when an old well had been found. He had told her that his company had struck gold, and would be the leading entity in Petroleum trade when all of the oil they'd discovered had been extracted. Antonin was looking at a five million dollar bonus on top of his already outrageous salary.

Katie had been ecstatic for Antonin. That is, until he'd asked her to go with him.

It had been one of the only arguments they'd ever had.

"Antonin, I'm not going to give up my life to move halfway across the world to a country that hardly has indoor plumbing!" She screeched at him incredulously.

"Katie, love," Antonin pleaded with her, "I'm going to be gone for six months. How are we going to make this relationship work if you don't come with me? I know you are young, but can't you see that is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You don't even need to worry about your classes. You can just take those online."

She scoffed at him, "Young? Twenty years old is young to you? I don't hear you complaining when my lips are wrapped around your cock, do I? I'm in my junior year of college. I do not want to move or take online classes. It's just not happening!"

He sighed, "Fine. Stay here, then. Keep the house up. I love you, Katie. You can't be angry that I always want you with me. You're my girl."

She sighed, internally rolling her eyes as she placed a soft kiss on his mouth. "I know, love. I want you here too. We will make it work, I promise. I'll come to visit, and we can talk on the phone and text all the time. Don't worry. Now, I have to go. I'm late for the get together at Shilohs."

He gave her a soft wave, "Enjoy your night, love. I have to prepare for this trip. I will see you in the morning."

Shilohs was a pub that frequently housed the students of Georgia State. The owner, Shiloh O'Connor, was a native Irish with a friendly demeanour and a foul temper, which made him a riot with the wilder kids.

Katie sashayed into the bar, immediately walking to the end of the bar to take a seat and greet the round man.

"Shiloh! How's it going tonight, darling?"

He grunted, "Lo' Lass, I see you're not with those other mental birds you usually come in with. Going stag, tonight then?"

She nodded, "Yea, the old man and I had a bit of an argument, so I'm just here to nurse a headache."

Shiloh nodded sagely, "Aye, I understand. Me old lady would never let me hear the end o' it if I came in pissed after a row. Probably make me sleep under the porch, she would. What'll it be then?"

"Two Jamesons, Shiloh, and two Guinness, on me," a smooth voice came from directly to Katie's right.

She turned, and her jaw dropped. The man was beautiful, with white-blonde hair that fell neatly around his ears in a sort of casual disarray. He was tall, well-muscled she could tell, even under the black slacks and green button-up shirt he was wearing. He was smirking at her with a mouth that practically screamed that he was naughty. His silver-grey eyes stood out the most to her.

"I can buy my own drinks," she said haughtily, but that didn't stop her from accepting the whiskey and brew when they slid her way.

"Never said you couldn't, love," he said, and her ears caught a British lilt that she hadn't heard the last time. "But I overheard you were havin' problems with your old man, and I consider myself a gentleman. I figured I could help you with your troubles."

He smiled at her like he knew she would be surprised he'd listened in on her conversation with the barkeep.

"Well, now that the cats out of the bag," she rolled her eyes, deciding to go with it. "Thank you for the drinks," she said, holding her shot glass up, waiting for him to bring his.

He looked at the shot glass, then back at her, before smirking again, bringing his glass to hers to make the slightest clinking sound.

"I'm Draco."

It surprised her; the name slid off her tongue, "Draco, is it? That's one I haven't heard before. Then again, I caught the accent so what is it British then?"

He held up his hands "You caught me, and you are?"

"I'm Katie," she managed to spit out after taking another drink from Shiloh.

The two of them carried on with chatter for the rest of the night. He threw her a jab here, and she would throw him one there. She was most impressed with the way he flirted with her. He was the perfect distraction to take her mind off of Antonin and the problems that she faced at home.

As the night carried on, Draco worked up the courage to ask her to his place. "So, this place is about to close, what do you say about getting back to my place?"

She took a minute to think about it and then grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go." She was so eager when it came to him.

As the night continued, things got hot and steamy back at his apartment. They ended up stripping each other's clothes off as soon as they made it through the door. Having already lost her shoes, he was making his way down the hallway with her, and he began to tear off her dress. Draco slammed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, "Fuck, you are pretty. If you don't want this to go any further, now is your chance to say so." She responded in kind, egging him on with a deep kiss and bit his lip.

He reached the bedroom and threw her down on the bed and continued his assault on her body. As the night carried on, the two of them got lost in the slow, steady burn of passion that hung between them. By morning the sheets were wrapped entirely about them.

Katie woke up and immediately regretted her decisions. She knew that Antonin would never forgive her if he found out. So she made to get dressed and head out. Draco sat up and watched her gather her things.

"Mmm, last night was fun. We should do it again," he said to her.

She smiled back and said, "It was, my boyfriend is leaving town, and it won't be long before I leave him. So I'll call you once I have all that figured out, okay? I don't regret what we did. This was one of the best nights of my life." She was fully dressed and ready to go at this point.

She kissed him goodbye.

Draco did not know why he was so upset with how this all turned out. All he could say to her as a response was, "You can't hide your lyin' eyes and your smile is a thin disguise, I thought by now you'd realise. There ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes."

With that, she walked out the door.

* * *

End Notes:   
Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
